


First Dates

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Banter, Cunnilingus, Episode: s11e04 The Lost Art Of Forehead Sweat, Erections, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Massage, Oral Sex, Stakeout, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Mulder and Scully are on a stake-out waiting for Mulder’ssecret informant guy. Twenty-five years and not much has changed.





	First Dates

Prompt: Can you please write a story where Mulder and Scully reunite physically on the stake out in lost art of forehead sweat? I am thinking of this being the initial reuniting instead of plus1. I enjoy Scully angst, as if she is reluctant to get back in a relationship with him but he sits there trying to convince her how much he misses her and they should try again. Smut ensues in the car. Something about “mulder I’m too old for this” humor about trying to have sex in a car in suits! 😂

Mid LAOFS  
I'm sticking to canon with plus one being first reunion sex.

_\---_

Mulder and Scully are on a stake-out waiting for Mulder’s _secret informant guy_. Twenty-five years and not much has changed. Mulder looks back on the years that he and Scully spent investigating the X-Files with a strange mix of fondness and guilt. He thinks of all they have lost but also gained during his search for the Truth with a capital ‘T’. They say wisdom comes with age, and at fifty-seven Mulder is living proof of that. There are days he wishes he could travel back in time, and slap the shit out of his thirty-three year old self. 

Oh the advice he could give young reckless Mulder: stop being so damn impulsive, don't be a dick to everyone at work, remember Scully's birthday. Looking into her eyes, he is transported back to a hundred bleak stake-outs on a hundred black nights, with Scully as the only bright spot in his otherwise lonely life. She is still just as beautiful, still just as captivating as before. 

When he thinks of his long-suffering partner, Mulder is struck by a deep well of regret over all that she has willingly endured for him. Dana Scully: doctor, scientist, baby mama, love of his life. Some things never change.

Life has never been kind to them, every time they found some measure of happiness together, it was cruelly snatched away. Mulder looks back on the years they were separated with a heavy heart. He feels the guilt at his part in their painful break-up, but it forced him to get the help he so desperately needed. After a few solid years of therapy, and the right dosage of antidepressants, Mulder is finally in a good place. He is hopeful that they can find their way back to each other, but only if that is what Scully wants.

It had been a while since Scully and Mulder had been on a proper date. By the time they got around to the romantic part of their relationship many years ago, going on a dates seemed almost perfunctory. What do two workaholics talk about once they finally get around to dating each other? They talk about work, then they have sex, sometimes they get dinner after.

“Sorry I missed dinner yesterday. I just couldn’t believe that I couldn’t find that episode of _the Dusky Realm_.

“Oh, you know that it doesn’t bother me, Mulder.” Her voice is light, but deeper than when they met. “I’d almost be surprised if you didn’t stand me up.” Scully raises an eyebrow at him, and he feels a sense of relief. “Besides, I know how you get when you are looking for something, you will not rest until you find it.” 

It wasn’t that Mulder didn’t want to take Scully to swanky restaurants or buy her diamonds for her birthday. It was just that those sorts of things were never important to them. He would rather hear her explain the scientific nature of the whammy, than have her tell him about her high school boyfriend. In fact, he didn’t really care about her high school boyfriend, because he was pretty sure that guy was a douche anyway. No one was good enough for Scully, not even Mulder himself, and he was well aware of that fact.

“That’s true, especially when it comes to you.” He says with genuine affection, and that makes Scully gift him with a rare smile. He remembers when they first met and how she smiled more then. Though, years of trauma and pain have hardened her, and Mulder can’t help but feel his part in that. 

“I hope you know it's the same for me,” she says softly. Her eyes are like sapphires in the gray lifeless parking garage. Mulder’s heart is full, but he still feels a bit tentative about their recent reunion. The constant flux of their relationship is both maddening and beautiful, and he would never want to change that about them. It is obvious that Scully is uncomfortable, because the tension inside the car becomes palpable.Scully clears her throat. “Besides, without you there, I got to go to that Thai place you are not too found of.”

“You mean the one where they found cockroaches in the kitchen?” He and Scully both make a disgusted face at the mention of cockroaches. 

“Haha, no I’m talking about the one that we went to on our first date.” Lost in reverie, a nostalgic grin tugs at the corners of Scully’s mouth.

“No, we didn’t go to a Thai restaurant on our first date. I took you to play baseball, remember?” With a twinkle in his eye, Mulder mimes swinging a baseball bat. 

“That was a date?” Scully tsks and raises an eyebrow.

Mulder's mind drifts back to that night. He remembers everything, the way Scully giggled as she ran the bases with him. The way her _new too expensive suede coat_ felt under his fingers as he walked her back to her car. Mulder is almost embarrassed at the way his knees knocked together as he tried and failed to say goodbye to her. There were butterflies in his stomach as Scully lingered in his embrace just a little too long. It gave him the courage to ask her if she wanted to get a drink. Mulder wasn’t sure what to expect when she stood on tiptoe, and reached up to pull his mouth down to meet hers. He was so surprised when her lips found his, that he almost didn't kiss her back, but thank god he did.

“Well, yeah, that was when we had our first kiss.” Mulder would have to be effectively brainwashed to forget the way his heart hammered in his chest when her lips first touched his. 

“Oh you old sap,” Scully says softly, stroking his cheek. Mulder leans into her touch, feeling the warmth of her affection. No one fills his heart the way she does, twenty-five years in, and he is pretty damn sure no one else ever will.

“Yeah, I suppose I am when it comes to you.” His voice breaks a little as he says these words. Even Mulder knows that there is no one to fully express the depth of his adoration for this woman. Scully shifts in her seat, and picks at her fingernail. She never liked any overt overtures of love, so he hands her a twizzlers instead.

“Well,” she pauses to rip a piece of the red candy between her teeth. “I must say that I was very pleasantly surprised that you planned an actual date for us.” There is a gleam in Scully’s eye that Mulder has just been getting to see more of lately. He really missed that gleam. 

“Oh, and I took you to that bar after… what was it?”

“The Wagon Wheel.”

“Oh yeah, the Wagon Wheel.” Mulder chuckles at the memory of a tipsy Scully teetering on her heels in front of the ancient jukebox. “And we were both so nervous that we ended up getting drunk and making out in the cab on the way back to your place.” 

“Pssht,” Scully tsks. “Like I would ever make-out with you in the backseat of a taxi.”

“Oh believe me, you have. And that was not the last time either.” Mulder winks and Scully shakes her head at him.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I was raised to be a good Catholic girl, Mulder. I would never put out on a first date.”

“Oh I didn’t say that you put out, but there were other things that may have occurred. Some things, I am pretty sure still remain unsanctioned by the the Catholic church to this very day.”

“I have no idea what you are referring to. But even if I did, those things are only unsanctioned if the priest finds out about them. Besides, I think you and I have always found ways to bend the rules a little.”

“That we have. We were rebels back in our day, Scully.” He says wistfully. “But I want to know more about these things that you haven’t confessed to your priest.” 

“That is for me to know, and for you to never find out.”

“Oh, now you’ve got me hooked. I will not rest until I have been regaled with tales of all the trouble a young Dana Katherine Scully got into.”

“Well, Mulder, you only get into trouble, if you get caught. And I never got caught.” She says coyly while fixing his tie. Mulder looks at her open mouthed. Mulder is impossibly turned on by the idea of this sexy rule breaking Scully. “Besides, you have already heard all of the stories that I am willing to tell.”

Stake-outs had always been a chance for them to be close together without breaking any of the bureau rules. Now that he thinks about it, they were always testing the limits of their self-control around each other. Scully bites her lip, and he feels a rush of arousal immediately. Even though they are still waiting for his informant, Mulder is overcome by his desire to pull her over the center console. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Oh,” Mulder moves to tickle her ear with his hot breath, “You’re a bad girl,” he says huskily. 

“You’ll see how bad I can be.” Scully’s voice is low, full of desire. Scully’s mouth hovers over his, teasing him. Just as his lips finally brush against hers….

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The car alarm blares loudly jolting them painfully apart. They both sigh as they and regretfully fall back into their separate chairs. His hard won erection withers away like a deflating balloon. His shoulders slump in defeat. Fuck, it might take some time to get that back. It kind of sucks being fifty-seven. 

\---

After their meeting with Reggie, Mulder and Scully walk silently to where their cars are parked. As they hover together the air between becomes filled with nervous anticipation. They should say goodbye, but it seems that neither of them really want to.

“You uh...” he clears his throat, and shuffles his feet. “You want to take my car?” It’s too difficult for Mulder to directly ask her to come back to his place. He hopes Scully will understand his meaning.

“Well,” Scully says patting his chest lightly. “I think you still owe still me dinner, after all.” Mulder is encouraged by the sultry tone in her voice. 

“Oh, I do?” 

“Mmmhmm,” Scully hums. “You got anything besides pop-tarts?” 

“You’re in luck, I think I have a frozen pizza that hasn’t expired yet.” 

“Oh, you really do know how to show a girl a good time.”

\---

_Farr’s Corner, VA_

Mulder hears his stomach rumble at the smell of fresh popcorn wafting from the kitchen. Scully is on the new Ikea couch that she helped him pick out, her tiny feet are propped up on the coffee table.

“Still no butter on the popcorn, right?” He asks setting down two bowls, one with butter, one without. Scully nods in the affirmative. Her eyes glaze over as she flips through the channels, until she lands on PBS.

“Mulder!” Scully squeals excitedly, almost causing him to dump out his hot buttered popcorn. “It’s the Ken Burns documentary on Eleanor Roosevelt that I’ve been wanting to watch!” Somehow she is riveted by the dull narration and grainy black and white photos on the screen. Scully is never this exuberant about anything, and it makes him smile.

“Oh, you really do love Eleanor Roosevelt, don’t you?” He deadpans nudging her with his elbow.

“Yes, she is one of the most fascinating women in American History.” Scully says brightly. “Did you know that president Harry Truman called her the First Lady…”

“Of the World,” he finishes her sentence. “Yeah, I know, you have told me a few times before.” 

“As you may know, she was quite a controversial figure in her time. She was an advocate for the civil rights movement, she was also rumored to have been involved with women... “ Scully rattles off her knowledge with a gleam in her eye. “The men she worked with, just couldn’t handle being around such an outspoken woman.” Scully sighs happily, still riveted to the screen. “I just love that about her.” 

“Are you getting turned on right now?” Mulder asks, noticiting how her cheeks turn pink in the glow of the television. 

“What?” Scully looks at him in shock, clearly a bit flustered. “No!” She says emphatically, pinching his arm. 

“Oh my gosh, Scully, you are!” He chuckles at her infatuation with the former first lady. “Admit it!”

“I just really admire her!” Scully says swiping a handful of his popcorn.

“Sure you do…” he waggles his eyebrows at her.

“This from a man who has had unhealthy preoccupation with Sasquatch for thirty-five years!” 

“Oh, low blow, you got me there Scully.”

\---

The final credits of the documentary flash on the screen. They are snuggled up together happily on the couch. Mulder takes this opportunity, rare as it is, to drape his arm around her shoulder She hums as he lightly strokes her hair. Scully has been staying over more often lately, and they have made love a few times since the Chucky/Judy case. This makes tentatively hopeful that her feelings for him might be rekindled, though his love for her has never wavered. When he looks into her eyes, he is reminded of the early days of their relationship.

“So, I’ve been wondering why you consider the Thai restaurant to be our first date?” He asks softly.

“Well,” she yawns and stretches, moving further into his space. “It was the first time you officially asked me to dinner, and you were so cute and awkward about it.” Scully smiles wistfully at the memory, and places her hand on his knee. “Then you were so cute and awkward at dinner, so you left me no choice but to take you back to my place afterwards.”

“Ah ha! So you're telling me that you consider that to be our first date because that was the first time we had sex?” Mulder is too preoccupied by Scully’s confession, to notice her hand traveling up his leg.

“Well….“ she pauses, circling her finger on the inside of his thigh. “Yeah.” 

“So, my nervousness and social ineptitude, as you once put it, had you so hot and bothered that you couldn’t wait to get me home and have your way with me?” Mulder asks with a wry grin.

“Well, not exactly. But, you were trying so hard, and I sorta felt bad about that.” So I thought you deserved a little reward for all of your efforts.” Scully says coyly, this does things to him.

“So, let me get this straight? You felt bad for me, so you decided to sleep with me?” He pouts at her. “Ouch, Scully.” In order to get a reaction out of her, he mimes plunging a knife into his heart. It works.

“No, no, no, I’m not saying this right at all.” Scully says a bit flustered. “I just meant that I appreciated you stepping outside of your comfort zone for me. Planning a date, taking me to a nice restaurant. You didn’t have to do all of that. It was... nice,” Scully tells him shyly. 

“Now who’s the sap?” he cracks warmly. “I like when you show me your sentimental side, Scully.”

“I don’t have a sentimental side...you must be talking about yourself.” Scully pokes his chest lightly. 

Their eyes lock, and the air around them becomes charged with a certain intensity. As Mulder reaches up to cup her cheek, there is no denying the spark that still resides between them. His heart hammers in his chest, much the same way it did all those years ago when he kissed her for the first time, for real. He catches her wrist, and brings her hand to his mouth. 

“Ah, but I know the truth.” Scully’s eyes shine as he kisses the back of her hand. “Under this steely exterior, the enigmatic Dr. Scully is just a big ol’ pile of goo.” He chuckles warmly. When Scully looks into his eyes, it still makes him feel so many things. It’s the kind of warm affection you only get from knowing someone almost as well as you know yourself. 

“Does that line work on all the girls?” Scully cocks an eyebrow towards him. “Surely you have some better moves hidden under this goofy exterior.” She lightly touches his nose, then her thumb traces over his cheek. 

This is so Scully, always making him work for it. Always forcing him to prove himself, to find that last bit of evidence. As frustrating as this quality can sometimes be, he lives for the challenge. For the constant push pull of their partnership. The six years of intellectual sex, that finally led to real thing. No amount of Mandela effect could make him forget the night of April twenty-fifth, Nineteen ninety-nine.

“Nope, this is all I got.” Mulder now kisses the inside of her palm. “At this point, I’d say you know all my moves...” His lips whisper over her wrist, and he feels her shiver. “Or lack thereof.”

A sensual smile tugs at the corners of Scully’s mouth as she leans in closer to him. Mulder feels a sense of anticipation tingling under his skin, but after all that they have been through, he knows that he must let Scully make the first move.

“And to think I was going to sleep with you,” she husks in his ear. Then she pulls back, her mouth hovers just over his. “Whatever was I thinking?” Her face is close to his now, her chin tilted forward. Mulder leans in closer, he can smell her shampoo as he nuzzles her hair.

“Ah, but you forget,” he whispers. Mulder’s nose bumps against her cheek when he kisses that spot behind her ear. She hums when he does that, a lovely sound that spurs him on. HIs mouth finds her jaw, then her cheek, and back to the sensitive skin behind her ear. “I don’t put out on the first date.” 

He kisses the corner of her mouth, knowing how she loves it. Scully lets out a breathy sigh, and Mulder feels the beginnings of an erection tenting in his dress pants.

“But I do.” She says against his mouth, finally capturing his lips with hers. Even before he is able to kiss her fully, Mulder feels her sharp little tongue touch his upper lip. When Scully leads with her tongue, it’s a sure sign that she means business. 

Hooking a finger in his belt loop, she pulls him flush against her body. As the kiss deepens, Scully trails her fingers over his arms and chest. Mulder is surprised by her fervor, as Scully is usually the type to pause their sexual activity to neatly hang her blazer in the closet. 

When she swings her legs over to straddle him on the couch, he quickly forgets about her compulsive neatness. He moans as she sucks the tendon in his neck, sending another wave of arousal through him. Mulder is even more turned on when Scully roughly rips his shirt open, flinging buttons everywhere.

“Woah, woah, take it easy,” he chuckles in her ear. 

“Mulder, shut up!” So he does. Next she is snaking her hand under to map out his muscles with her fingers, he moans into her mouth. “And that rule stands from here on out,” her lips curl up in a sensual smile. “Especially at work.” 

“Ha! Good one, Scully,” he deadpans. “You’ve tried that before, but you’ll never get me to stop talking.” She tsks at him.

“I know, but you can’t blame me for trying.” She husks, tracing his shoulders and biceps with her tiny hands.

“Mmmm….” Biting her lip, she lets her eyes rake over his body appreciatively. “All this working out is doing you good.” Her fingers trace down his chest, trailing down to his adonis belt muscle. Mulder feels his heart well with pride, his ego inflating to nearly twice its normal size. Scully is not one to frivolously stroke his self-confidence, her verbal affection is hard won. If she gives Mulder a compliment, she really means it. All this attention on his muscular form sends a rush of blood to his cock. He is now fully hard, _thank unnamed deity_. 

“Well, I think it’s doing you good too.” He says roughly, making her huff at him. As much as Mulder loves to to have his ego stroked, but he is not so great at returning the favor. “I mean, thank you,” With a click of his tongue, Mulder looks her up and down. “And I’d say you’re looking pretty good yourself.” 

Scully’s arms circle his neck, as her tongue thrusts into his mouth. She hums against his lips as her fingernails rake through his hair, sending shivers over his body. Mulder’s hands immediately go to her ass, pulling her against his now fully hard cock. 

“Upstairs,” she breathes grinding her heated cunt against him. As he carries her to the bedroom, they can’t keep their hands off of each other. Mulder is so preoccupied with the chance of getting laid, that he misses a step near the top of the staircase. Luckily he catches himself, before anything happens. 

“Oops,” he steadies himself by placing a hand on the railing. “Nothing kills the mood like a trip to the emergency room, Scully.”

“Oh really, I thought you had a thing for a woman in scrubs,” she says sliding down his body to set herself on the stair above him. 

Once they reach the bedroom, Scully jumps back into his arms and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him again and again, just like when their relationship was new and they were completely enamored with each other. Some things never change, because twenty-five years in Mulder is still smitten by her. Scully gives him a sly grin as she unbuckles his pants, and hastily pushes them down his legs with her feet. Scully squeals as he playfully throws her on the bed and jumps on top of her. 

“Well, there is just one woman in scrubs that I’m interested in.” Mulder starts, attempting to bait her.

“Hmm, and who would that be,” she says with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, just this DILF that I know,” he says casually, kissing her ear. Mulder unbuttons her shirt, placing feather light kisses on each new expanse of skin he exposes. Scully sighs and rakes her hands through his hair.

“I’m almost afraid to ask...but what’s a DILF?” Finally her shirt is off, so he gratefully sucks on her nipples through her satiny black bra, making her gasp. Now he looks up at her with a wry grin.

“Oh, it’s a Doctor I’d like to F…” 

“Mulder!” she holds up a hand towards him, her voice holding a note of irritation. “Let me stop you right there.” Though Mulder notices the way her eyes rake over his naked body, she is clearly pretending to be annoyed. 

Scully stands up to remove her bra, she holds his gaze intently as slowly pushes her panties down. Mulder takes in the sight of her naked body, she’s gorgeous. Yep, some things never change. 

“Let me demonstrate,” he says sensually. Flipping onto his back, he crooks a finger towards her in a _come hither_ motion. “Get over here, shorty.” Mulder points to his plump bottom lip. Scully immediately understands his intention. Her mouth forms an _O_ as she gingerly moves to straddle his face. He can’t help but moan as she lowers her cunt to his waiting mouth.

He whimpers against her pussy when she lies her naked body against his, and swallows his cock in one fluid motion. He loves to pleasure her, and in turn Scully enjoys pleasuring him just as much. As Scully suctions her mouth to the head of his cock, he blissfully circles her clit with his tongue. They continue like this for a while, until he feels the prickle of orgasm deep in his sacrum. 

“Uh, Scully,” he mumbles against her wet cunt. “We better get this show on the road… Old Spooky seems to be enjoying himself a little too much.” Scully moans in disappointment as she disengages from his body, popping her lips off of his cock as a kind of parting gift. When Mulder looks over to Scully, her face is flushed and her mouth is swollen and red from her earlier ministrations. She is a sight to behold. Mulder watches as she straddles his cock easily. Her eyes close in pleasure as she slides down his hard length. They both moan in unison when he is fully sheathed in her tight wet heat. Mulder is reminded of how joyful it can be to make love to Scully like this. Their eyes lock in silent communication, each acknowledging what they mean to each other. Her breasts bounce up and down as she begins to move, and he grasps her hips strongly in his hands. He sits up to take one of her pink nipples in between his lips, sucking one taut peak and then the other. The change of angle is glorious, and he can feel himself hitting her front wall with each stroke. Scully moans and rakes her fingernails through his hair, sending a shiver through his body.

Suddenly his body tightens, pulling him towards orgasm. _Fuck_. He desperately tries to think of anything he can to stave off his orgasm: Flukeman, baseball, Frohike in a cowboy hat. 

“Scully…” he tries to warn her. Then Scully does this little circle thing with her hips, and it’s all over. Mulder thumbs her clit mercilessly, trying to pull her over the edge with him. “Come, come with me,” he growls as he spurts hotly into her. 

“Can’t…” she says breathlessly. “Not yet.” As his cock softens within her, he continues to try to bring her to orgasm. She bats his hand away, and extrucates herself from him with a sigh. “I’m not sure it’s going to happen for me right now.” 

“Oh…okay.” Mulder feels disappointed that he was unable to finish the job. Scully hands him a few tissues before she heads to the bathroom to clean up. Mulder racks his brain for ways to remedy this situation, because her pleasure is important to him. He understands that sometimes it’s difficult for women to achieve orgasm, but Mulder never met a challenge that he didn’t like. After she returns from the bathroom, she snuggles next to him on the bed. 

“Flip over,” he says softly.

“Why?” she asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“I have an idea… just go with it Scully.” Finally she rolls onto her stomach, and Mulder lightly caresses her back with his fingers. Starting off slowly, with light pressure, he works her shoulders and neck. She sighs happily as she relaxes under his touch.

“I like where this is going,” she breathes as his thumbs trace her spine, leading a trail down to her ass. 

“Good,” he says into her ear. Scully gasps as his fingers knead her glute muscles, working in slow circles that get deeper as he goes. Scully hums as he pulls her ass cheeks apart, lightly swirling over her anus with his middle finger. He strokes down over her taint to gather up her wetness, and slide it up over her tight pink asshole. “You like that, huh?” he asks, already knowing the answer. 

“Mmmhmm,” Scully whimpers as he continues his ministrations. He palms her ass again, and she moans, melting into the bed. To Mulder’s surprise though, Scully flips over to face him.

“Hey, I wasn’t done with that yet!” He says teasingly. Scully pulls him in for a languid kiss.

“Actually, I had another idea for you.” She strokes his face with her thumb, a naughty smile gracing her lips. “Remember that time that you went down on me for an hour?” 

“Not that I recall.” Mulder chuckles and kisses the corner of her mouth, then her earlobe.

“That’s because it didn’t happen...yet,” Scully grasps his shoulders, and pushes him downward, slowly. “But it’s about to…” Mulder likes when Scully asks for what she wants, it’s a huge turn on for him. He draws a line with his tongue from her sternum down to her navel.

“Is it?” He then traces her hip bones with the tip of his tongue, drawing his mouth up to suck on her hip bone. Scully sucks in a breath as he lingers over her cunt, deeply inhaling the scent of their sex. “But with my particular skill set, it never takes an hour.” He loves going down on her, always has. Part of the fun is teasing her mercilessly, making her want it bad. He hears her huff impatiently above him. 

“There you go running your mouth again when you should be… ahhh,” she gasps as he sucks on the sensitive skin of her inner-thigh.

“Should be what?” Mulder asks teasingly, flicking his tongue over her thigh crease. She moans impatiently above him. He decides to give in, just a little. With his index and middle fingers, he spreads her open slowly, revealing her dripping pink pussy. Beautiful. Really, sometimes he just likes to look at it. Scully’s breathing is coming out in heated pants now.

“Uh…” she chokes out. Mulder feels proud of himself for rendering her speechless. His tongue darts out for a brief taste of her, she shivers. It makes him want to taste more of her, but he is not done playing yet. Mulder takes two of her fingers, and positions them at her opening. 

“I want to watch you fuck yourself first,” he husks. “But don’t touch your clit yet.” Scully whimpers with desire, but readily complies. He watches as she pushes those two fingers into her body and swirls them around. This does things to him. Her breath hitches as he grabs her wrist, bringing her fingers to his mouth. 

“Fuck, Mulder.” Her eyes widen as he exaggeratedly swirls his tongue around her fingertips, savoring the taste of their combined sex. He then offers her a taste, and she flicks her tongue over her fingers. He groans as she hollows her cheeks, sucking down every last drop. Mulder spreads her open again, watching her pussy gush with new desire. Scully looks so damn gorgeous like this, she is truly the love of his life. Mulder is so overcome by his feelings for her, that he can’t wait to kiss her. He captures her mouth with his, and together they taste the flavor of their earlier sex. 

Mulder can think of nothing else but Scully’s pleasure. So he drifts down her body, whispering his mouth over her breasts, swirling his tongue over her nipples. Finally he reaches her swollen pussy, and he hovers over her once again. Impatiently, she grabs the back of his neck and pulls his face against her cunt. 

“Just do it already,” she seethes. He loves driving her to the brink, and then finally giving her what she really wants.

“Ahh...Do I have to?” He asks in mock protest. Lowering his mouth down to her waiting sex, he is almost close enough to taste her.

“YES!” she raises her voice in irritation, but underneath all of her impatience is a woman who is teetering on the edge of insanity. After twenty-five years, he’d like to think he knows a thing or two about what she wants. 

“Well,” he looks down to lightly stroke her quivering cunt. This time using his tongue to part her outer folds. “I suppose I can do that,” he says with a shrug before finally closing the distance. Scully jolts under him as he finally circles her clit, it feels heavy on his tongue. Mulder feels a swell of pride for making her so aroused. 

“Ah!” She moans loudly, fisting the sheets tightly. Sucking the the swollen bud in between his lips, he flicks over it with his tongue. Scully bucks against his face, Mulder uses his arm to brace her against the bed. He moves down to her opening, his nose bumps her clit as he thrusts his tongue inside. His tongue then makes a long slow swipe back up to her clit. Flick. Flick Swish. Flick. Flick. Swish. By the way her body is thrashing around, he can tell that she’s getting close already. So he backs off for a moment, lightly tracing around her clit with his fingertip. He looks up from her pussy to meet her eyes. 

“You want to come now?” He asks hotly against her dripping cunt, his tongue darts out to just barely graze her clit. Still teasing her. 

“Yes,” she squeaks out. “Yes please.” Scully strokes his hair, encouraging him to finally bring her release.

“Okay,” his eyes never leave hers as his tongue lightly flicks over her clit. When he sucks the swollen bud into his mouth, he feels her body snap. 

“Mulder!” She is coming in his mouth, hard. Her hands grasp the sheets as she quivers under his tongue. He holds fast to her, drinking her in as she continues to ride out her orgasm. Mulder can’t help but moan against her pulsing pussy, the vibrations send another wave of spasms through her body. As she convulses anew under his tongue, his groans again. Mulder has always delighted in Scully’s pleasure, and she in his. He can’t remember the last time he gave her two orgasms in a row, it’s fucking magical. 

As she comes down, he places a tender kiss on her cunt. Scully lets out a happy sigh, as he moves to lay next to her. He has effectively rendered her speechless, and that is not an easy task. Together they basque in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Smiling tenderly at him, she kisses his nose, and his heart fills.

Mulder kisses her cheek as he heads to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Mulder thinks he hears a soft snore as he exits the bathroom. He chuckles at the sight of Scully laying bonelessly on the bed, fast asleep. Unable to help himself, he flops on the bed, jolting her awake.

“Hey!” Mulder rolls onto one elbow, so he can see her eyes. “I thought only old men were allowed to fall asleep after sex.” A beautiful yet sleepy smile slides onto her face. 

“Mmmm, you put me to sleep, Mulder. It was just that amazing.” Her eyes find his, and they take a moment for their silent communication. “Besides, aren’t you always saying that I can fall asleep anywhere.”

“Yep, it’s been scientifically proven, Scully.” He kisses her cheek, then her lips. “One hundred percent, beyond a shadow of a doubt.” She kisses his nose.

“Hmm,” she hums and stokes his hair lovingly. “I think you just made up for standing me up on our date.” 

“Ahh, good,” he smiles at her. “I’ve had to do a lot of that over the years.” His voice gets soft as he notices her eyes getting a bit wet. So many memories. “I’ve had a lot to make up for.” He feels overwhelmed by what they have together. Deeper and more encompassing than anything he’s ever experienced, but the most painful too. Because when you love someone this much, it doesn’t come without pain, it doesn’t come without sacrifice. It took him a long time to learn that. Maybe too long. 

“Yeah,” she blinks and a tear slips out unbidden. “But I think you’re doing pretty good now. We’re doing pretty good, right?”

“I think so.”

“Well, that’s enough, Mulder.” She sighs, looking deeply into his eyes. “I think that’s enough.”

\---

The End

 

 

 

 


End file.
